


[IDOLiSH7｜楽ヤマ] poisoned apple

by weirdchi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdchi/pseuds/weirdchi





	[IDOLiSH7｜楽ヤマ] poisoned apple

*願賭服輸：聽cv八乙女的抓撸射的二階堂  
*我們讓大海淹沒了嘴，享受著＿＿

 

　　那只金蛇說，吃下吧，吃下這顆甜美的果實吧。  
　　冷氣的運轉聲低低地傳進他的耳裡，像細小的電流，穿透他的耳膜。他的手臂肌肉緊繃著，側躺在柔軟的床舖上，手指在發亮的螢幕上不斷滑動。  
　　身體雖然疲累，但精神卻懸在夜晚的空氣裡，手機上的時間已經走到了深夜兩點十分，二階堂向來就是不是一個喜歡麻煩別人的人，更何況是大半夜睡不著要找人聊天什麼的──二階堂也不擅長，向人吐露自己的寂寞這種事，二階堂做不到。  
　　即便是情人也一樣，二階堂在八乙女的對話視窗上猶豫了好陣子，想起八乙女曾對他說「不管多晚都沒關係，打給我，我都會接。」正或許八乙女是這樣貼心到過分的男人，二階堂就更又不好意思打擾他了。  
　　思及對方隔日滿檔的工作行程，自己不應該打斷他難有的睡眠才是。  
　　二階堂這麼想，終於下定決心跳開了訊息視窗。

　　但他無法入眠是事實。  
　　二階堂繼續無聊地滑動著手機，卻覺得身體內有什麼渴望正在膨脹，當他不希望打擾八乙女的時候，卻越發渴望他的觸碰，想起他那溫暖的手指在肌膚上滑動的感受，二階堂手臂上的肌肉又緊繃了些。  
　　他也是這樣的男人，渴望自己的情人是正常的慾望。

　　八乙女的新作品剛上線，二階堂背著八乙女偷偷買下了，封面上過於腥羶的暗紅色跟主角們的姿勢都挑起了觀看者的慾望，二階堂塞上了耳機，響在耳邊的是情人低低的笑聲，二階堂喜歡他這麼笑，八乙女的聲音很有魅力，就像伊甸園裡的那隻蛇，誘惑他，勾引他，直到他去敲動有著亞當的那扇門扉。  
　　男人親吻的聲音就響在耳邊，過分清楚，二階堂感覺到躁動，於是他便順著八乙女在drama裡的台詞這麼做了。  
　　『你喜歡這樣對吧……』  
　　他將指尖探入口裡，分指然後揉壓柔軟的舌頭，唾液打溼了自己的手指，他感到呼吸一滯，想起八乙女在床第之間總是溫柔，這樣冒犯而有些粗暴的事情他可沒做過，但他此刻卻渴望八乙女如此侵犯他，拋棄了那些無謂的堅持一樣。  
　　他舔濕手指，另隻手滑進衣測，揉捏著自己的胸膛，八乙女總愛這麼做，雖然他並不解同樣都是男人，他如此熱愛舔是自己的胸部又是什麼樣的另類癖好。可意外地他卻感受到一種奇怪的興奮感，八乙女的聲音透過耳機卻仍不失強硬，他將手指抽離了自己的口中，照著台詞，用那濕漉漉的手指在自己的身體上來回滑動，若是在燈光下，便能明顯看到手指拖出的一道水光。  
　　二階堂聽見自己倒抽一口氣的聲音，正巧與八乙女的輕笑聲疊在一起。  
　　『看，你這裡這麼有精神。』  
　　像是秘密被拆穿似地，二階堂感覺臉部竄上一陣熱度，他這麼輕而易舉地勃起了，僅僅是聽著八乙女的聲音。  
　　他整個人縮進了被子裡，喘息打在棉被之上，他的雙手開始搓揉自己挺勃的性器，耳機裡傳來過分清楚的黏液與摩擦聲，八乙女的聲音就像是魔鬼的低語，落在耳邊，指引著他墮落。  
　　『看啊……這麼想要我嗎？這裡，這麼黏又這麼濕……』  
　　閉嘴，閉嘴。  
　　二階堂在腦中低叫一聲，手中搓揉性器的動作卻粗魯了起來。

　　柱身上明顯的筋絡在此刻特別敏感，二階堂刻意用拇指去摩擦每一個會讓自己產生快感的地方，從莖身蹭到前方，不忘照顧下方的囊袋，八乙女也總是如此，二階堂張開口，渴望著八乙女的親吻，通常這種時候八乙女不會放著他不管，唇舌交纏可以舒緩身體裡的空虛，他還有餘裕可以攀上八乙女厚實的背，偶爾像一隻壞心的貓在他的背上留下清楚的紅痕。  
　　可耳機裡的八乙女卻如此強硬。  
　　進度有些太快的，他已經進入了對方的身體裡，二階堂可沒有玩弄自己後方的打算，他只是跟著八乙女進入之後的舒緩嘆氣聲又脹大了一些。  
　　天曉得那些聲音多麼撩動著自己的理智。  
　　他有多麼喜歡八乙女這些與他親密時會發出的聲音。  
　　二階堂甚是聽見了心臟鼓動的聲音，八乙女的喘息一下一下拍打著自己，二階堂用力收緊了自己的手心，腰部向前挺動，彷彿是記憶裡迎合著八乙女的進入一樣，他緊咬著下唇，可心跳造就他的呼吸加速，就算是緊咬著唇也無法完全止住自己即將失控的細吟。  
　　他用手掌心在自己的鈴口上打圈子，清楚而直接在繫帶上刺激，二階堂抽了不知道幾口氣，他滿手都是分泌出來的黏液，他的性器還發燙發硬，隨著八乙女一下一下的挺動又更膨大了一些。  
　　「八、乙女……」二階堂緊閉著眼睛，撸動自己性器的速度越來越快，時而還刻意收緊，讓他再也忍不住呻吟而由嘴邊流洩出來。  
　　『你的裡面好舒服……真可愛……』  
　　「哈啊、嗯──」

　　耳機裡又是接吻的聲音，二階堂咬住了棉被，在劇烈的交合聲裡，二階堂感覺所有快感都集中到了下腹，在八乙女逐漸紊亂的呼吸跟粗喘落在耳邊之際，二階堂用力收緊了自己的手掌心，同八乙女低沉而喑啞、充滿情慾地說「我射在裡面」時，和他一起射了出來。  
　　「哈……哈…」二階堂喘著氣，鬆開了自己咬著棉被的口，滿手精液的他想下床清理一下，卻更加想念八乙女了。

　　畢竟是工作，實際上描寫的台詞跟動作跟八乙女對他的行為舉止有一定上的落差，有些聲音二階堂能夠辨認就是工作上的需求，真正他們在索求彼此的時候，二階堂聽見的會是更露骨的聲音。  
　　他的內心泛起了一絲優越感。  
　　即便是如此煽情的錄音，八乙女還是保留了許多未曾讓人知道的聲音，而那些聲音只有二階堂一個人可以完整擁有。

　　二階堂才不會告訴八乙女，省得他得寸進尺。  
　　他自己知道就行，那一顆金蛇所引誘食用的毒蘋果，只有他一個人可以摘取，然後在口中嚙咬得一滴汁液都不剩。  
　　只有他一個人可以完整擁有八乙女。


End file.
